Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Sequel to "Dancing In The Moonlight." Luna realizes how the soft glowing moon has enchanted the night -- and Neville. LunaNeville. R&R!


A/N: Hello everyone! After looking over some of my older Luna/Neville fics I decided to write a short sequel to "Dancing In The Moonlight." I suggest you read that fiction first if you haven't already since the plot line is sort of picking up from there. Anyway, please review! Thank you!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it. As I've said countless times, I only have a few dollars and a cat. Please take them, but really, I'm not taking credit for the idea! Don't SUE ME! PLEASE!  
  
~~~~  
  
Under the lover-sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
'Til the sun goes down  
  
Luna Lovegood always waited for the sun to go down. It was only then, that she would sneak off with him. Hand in hand they would leave the castle, quietly, everyday that it wasn't raining or snowing.  
  
Neville Longbottom had become Luna's reason for living. He was her reason for breathing, for waking up in the mornings and facing the world that hated her so; he was her everything.  
  
Sometimes when they would sneak out, late at night, they were almost caught. It was different people on different occasions. One time Peeves was set out to make hell and they ran for it. Another time Filch was wondering the halls with his cat, and caught the two by surprise. Neville had wasted no time at all in shoving Luna quickly into the stone wall, so she was pressed suddenly between the cold wall and Neville's quickly breathing body.  
  
Nothing could describe how hard her heart pounded against her chest.  
  
When they escaped Filch and were outside, on that unusually warm April night, they flew down the grounds hand in hand, laughing silently.  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
It hadn't taken the pair of them long to learn how to dance. They had been together almost every night, for three months, dancing together and enjoying the company of one another. Yet still, it was not about the practicing. It was not about the dancing.  
  
It was about the passion, it was about the night, and it was about the lust of each of them in turn.  
  
She had never felt this way about anyone else, and she was sure he felt the same for her.  
  
It was odd for her, she was shunned by all she knew for the way she was. People called her crazy, people called her insane even, and people called her loony. They all either sneered at her, or pitied her.  
  
But not him. Neville was different.  
  
She never felt the need to defend herself around him. She was what she was - she was damn proud of it, and he liked her all the more for the way she was.  
  
He was a shy person. Sometimes, at the beginning, it took him a while to get used to her out spoken, and sometime odd way of behaving. When they had walked down to the lake some nights, she used to tell him of all the amazing creatures she had heard of. He would light up at the sound of her voice. Sometimes she believed that he wasn't even listening to her by the way his eyes seemed to glaze over as he looked at her.  
  
Looked at her as if she were the most beautiful person on the face of this Earth.  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, But you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
  
You can't fight it...  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
The always started off slow. At times, she would gently guided his hand around her waist. Neville would pull Luna closer and closer as the minutes went on and the darkness prolonged.  
  
Luna remembered one night in May clearly. Then had almost been caught by Snape going out of the castle, yet they had ducked out just before he saw them. They ran as quickly as they could through the green grasses of the grounds. His voice echoed as he laughed at their good fortune. His smile lit his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle at her.  
  
She couldn't help laughing as well. It had been a close call!  
  
Neville stumbled over to her, trying and failing to whip away his tears of laughter. Luna grinned widely at him as he carefully linked an arm her.  
  
"Did- did you see his face Luna?" Neville laughed loudly. "I've always wanted to outwit that old bugger!"  
  
Luna laughed again as Neville tried to control himself. His knees shook slightly as he fought to regained his breath.  
  
"I guess that wanker finally got what he deserved," Luna said softly.  
  
Neville broke out into a fresh wave of laughter; his knees gave out and he dropped softly to the ground, pulling Luna down with him.  
  
Luna was painfully aware that she was half on top of him. Neville's laughter slowly died away and he looked Luna. A small smile was still lingering on his face.  
  
It seemed to Luna, that a cloud moved at that exact moment. The moon had suddenly become brighter, more bewitched. As Luna looked back at Neville she realized that the same thing had happened to his eyes.  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Til you're in my arms  
  
Luna sucked in her breath. For one second she couldn't read his face, but then, one more second later, she saw everything she felt for him reflected in his face and eyes. The eyes that were starring down at her, the eyes that loved her, and the eyes that she fell in love with.  
  
It seemed to take an eternity for him lean in, and at the same time it happened suddenly. Luna had kissed Neville a few times before, but he was always so shy that he was afraid to touch her to much.  
  
But not this time.  
  
His lips were surprisingly warm against her own. He had licked them just before he moved in to kiss her, and his mouth glided smoothly over her own. He had never kissed her like this - this was different. This was urgent, lustful, and intense.  
  
Her heart gave a great leap within her as his hands pushed away her hair, lips still connected with hers.  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
Presently they had both run out of air. He pulled away from her just long enough for them both to suck in a great gulp of air before moving back in, and, as it seemed to Luna, continuing what he had started.  
  
Both his hands were on the ground on either side of her so as not to crush her with his weight. Luna was surprised and slightly bewildered to find, that in the back of her mind, she silently wanted him to crush her.  
  
Everything was spinning, and the only light was the soft white glow of the moon above. She shuttered up into him as his hands traveled along her arms and to the back of her neck to pull her closer.  
  
It was the best feeling she had ever experienced in her life.  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It seemed like a long time that they finally broke free of one another. They were both breathless and red faced. Luna bite her lip and smiled gently.  
  
They sat there, under the moon for many minutes, not speaking, with their hands clasped together. At long last Neville stood up and silently picked Luna up with him.  
  
His hand drifted around her shoulders as they walked back up to the safety of the large, stone castle.  
  
Not being heard by anyone seemed much less important to them. Yet, despite their lack of carefulness, they were not seen by anyone.  
  
Before they finally separated that night, Neville leaned down quickly and kissed her soundly on the lips again. It lasted mere moments, however, to Luna, time stopped.  
  
He finally left her, standing in front of her House entrance, the taste of his kiss still lingering on her lips.  
  
She smiled slowly. There was something about the way the moon had glowed that night, something about the way the stars had shone over the night, it maybe the evening more passionate. It made him more passionate.  
  
She knew he'd return for her tomorrow night. He always did.  
  
It's gonna get to your heart.  
  
finis  
  
~~~ A/N: How did you guys like this? Was it good? I'm interested in opinions. Thanks you! Also, thanks to my Bata and all the wonderful people at checkmated! 


End file.
